I Missed You
by JustLikeWhenHarryMetSally
Summary: One-Shot: Blaine's been away for a few days and Kurt has a surprise party organised, but will everything go the way it was planned? Rated T for a bad word... :


**A/N: The basic idea for this came to me on the way to school this morning, I started to write it onto my phone and it kind of evolved from there... As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Blaine had been in California visiting his cousins for two weeks and he now had a four hour flight to sit through. The only person who could have possibly stopped Blaine from being bored on that flight was Kurt, but he was currently out shopping with Mercedes (as far as Blaine knew) and then they were going back to Kurt's for Friday night dinner with his family. Blaine knew how important it was for Kurt not to miss Friday night dinner, it was a tradition that his mother had started and after being told many times by Kurt, that the only time he only missed two and that was in the two weeks that Burt had been in hospital after a heart attack.<p>

"Flight 224 to Dayton, Ohio, Now boarding at Gate 15"

_Well, that's me. _Kurt had asked Blaine to text to let Kurt know that he was boarding, so as he showed the passport, Blaine whipped out his phone and typed out a quick message to Kurt,

_Hey gorgeous, just about to board, can't wait to see you! -B xx_

As far as Blaine knew, he wouldn't be seeing Kurt until tomorrow, as Kurt was going to the cinema after shopping with Mercedes and wouldn't back till late. At least, that's what Kurt had said was happening, but he actually had different plans...

* * *

><p><em>'Okay, see you on Sunday, Finn's going to pick you up from the airport at 5.' Kurt was worried that his boyfriend wouldn't buy into his cover story, thank god Blaine was as gullible as a three year old...<em>

_'Yeah, no problem. Bye, I Love you.'_

_'I Love you too.'_

_Kurt sighed contentedly and set off to get his boyfriend's welcome home surprise party ready for the next day. Kurt wanted to make sure that Blaine's first evening back in Lima was perfect, so he gathered all of his friends from New Directions and the Warblers and they got to work preparing the perfect party for Blaine._

* * *

><p>It was a four hour flight from California to Dayton and then the drive from Dayton to Lima is about a hour so that meant Kurt had 4 hours to get the last minute preparations ready if he still wanted to surprise Blaine at the airport as well.<p>

Kurt was in the middle of putting up a 'Welcome Back!' banner when his phone buzzed in his pocket, telling him that Blaine had done as he was told and texted to say that he was boarding. Kurt punched out a quick reply telling Blaine that he can't wait to see him and will call tomorrow. Kurt ran upstairs to have a shower. He didn't know what he was more excited about, seeing his boyfriend again after 2 weeks, or watching his boyfriend's face light up when he went to surprise him. Kurt spent his usual twenty minutes in the shower and then went on to do his moisturising routine. It was now 2 hours until Kurt had to leave, so he picked up his phone to ask Mercedes to help put the finishing touches together for the party, she was his co-host for the whole thing, they came up with the idea together and she was going to be getting everyone ready when Kurt left. Mercedes agreed immediately, obviously wanting to ask Kurt about how he was going to explain why he was picking Blaine up and not Finn.

"I'm just going to tell him that you weren't feeling well and that I didn't have time to ring or text him." Kurt said exasperatedly for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Kurt glanced up at Mercedes with an excited look on his face, before realising he had to leave.

"Shit, Mercedes, I wanted to be there early and for that to happen, I need to leave five minutes ago!" Kurt jumped up, quickly grabbing his keys and the box of chocolates he bought for Blaine the day before. He sprinted out to his Navigator, yelling a goodbye and thank you to Mercedes, she shouted a good luck towards him, but he was in too much of a hurry to hear, already half-way down the road.

* * *

><p>The long drive to the airport felt even longer than it normally would have, Kurt's palms were sweating in anticipation and when he finally arrived he almost forgot to lock the car thanks to his eagerness. Kurt ran into the airport and quickly went towards Blaine's gate. He relaxed quickly when he saw that the plane had only just landed, that gives about five minutes to mentally prepare an explanation.<p>

To his surprise, five minutes was obviously not long enough when he heard the lady on the speaker say that Blaine's flight had landed and thus implying that he was only about thirty seconds away. Kurt looked up to the gate expectantly and saw hiss beautiful boyfriend step through security tiredly, Blaine looked up and dropped his bags at his feet as soon as he saw Kurt. Blaine ran over as fast as his legs would carry him and hugged Kurt so tight that he started struggling to breath. Blaine finally released Kurt from the death grip and kissed him, trying to convey just how much he had missed the countertenor through one kiss. Kurt kissed Blaine back, understanding exactly how the other boy felt and wanting to show he felt exactly the same way. Blaine pulled away, a confused look on his face,

"I don't understand, I thought you were shopping..." Blaine stated, but it was really more of a question,

"Do you really think I would blow you off after two weeks of not seeing you?" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again, quicker this time, as if he had remembered that they were in a public place,

"I missed you so much Kurt, never, ever let me go anywhere without you again?"

"Deal. Now, lets go back home." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and began to drag him to the car, getting his phone out to tell Mercedes they were on the way back, but before he could, he got interrupted.

"Kurt, can't we just go straight back to my place? I missed you so much and I'm so tired, I just want to sit on the couch with you while watching Rent and eating chocolate... Please?" Kurt was trapped now. He couldn't say no to his boyfriend and those darn puppy dog eyes, but he didn't wan to just abandon his prior plans.

"Um, yeah... Sure." Kurt said, a smile playing at his lips,

_Mercedes, no need to worry, but we can't come to the party, Blaine's tired and just wants to wacth a film at his place, sorry... -K x_

Kurt silently texted his friend to apologise. Even though he wasn't really sorry. A night spent snuggled up to Blaine whilst they both sang along to their favourite film of all time sounded like a whole lot more fun than getting drunk and partying all night, then waking up with an awful hangover. Kurt knew that Blaine was really all he needed for that night to be perfect...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To anyone reading my story 'Falling Out of Reach'-_Read Below-_**

**I am going to leave that story for now, as I feel as if nobody wants to read it. I am sorry for those who do but I did say many times that if I didn't get a response then the story was going to stop for the time being. This, sadly, is what I am going to do, as I feel no need to carry on with something which nobody wants to read... I am going to wait until next Friday until I shut the story down for good, so if you want to see more of that story then go review ASAP! **

**Okay, rant over... I want to give a shoutout to Scarlet Malen, as she has been so lovely to me and actually encouraged me to get this done. :D**

**Daisy**

**~X~**


End file.
